callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosin-Nagant
The Mosin-Nagant series of rifles were the standard issue Soviet bolt-action rifles during World War II. They are chambered in 7.62x54mmR and have a five round internal magazine loaded via stripper clips. Mosin-Nagants are seen in all ''Call of Duty'' games featuring Soviet troops. A scoped version is available in some situations. Due to the placement of the scope, it is impossible to reload a scoped Mosin-Nagant with a stripper clip in real life, but its reload animation Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive show a stripper clip being used anyway. In reality, each round would have to be loaded individually. It isn't until Call of Duty: Finest Hour that you load the rounds individually in the chamber. Call of Duty 1 and United Offense The Mosin-Nagant is your average bolt-action rifle, and it has a five round magazine. What separates it from the others is it's extremely small and accurate ironsights. Basically, if an enemy is inside them and you fire, you'll hit them right where the circle was. This weapon will kill an enemy in one shot if you fire at the chest or head. That combined with the extremely-accurate ironsights makes this a very, very deadly weapon. The Mosin has a sniper variant. To hit an enemy, make sure the area you want to hit is on top of the pointed line. Unlike the other sniper rifles, the Mosin is reloaded with one clip, making it much easier to reload than the others. This particular rifle is the full-length Mosin-Nagant 1891/30 model. Image:mosin_1.png| Image:mosiniron_1.png|Ironsight Image:mosinsniper_1.png|Sniper variant Image:mosinsniperiron_1.png|Scope Call of Duty 2 Compared with it's CoD1 counterpart, the CoD2 Mosin has been 'nerfed' slightly. It's ironsights are much larger and it's sniper variant must be reloaded one round at a time. Otherwise, it's the same for all practical intents and purposes. The CoD2 Mosin-Nagant is the M1938 Carbine version of the rifle, which is slightly shorter and slightly less accurate. Image:mosin_2.png| Image:mosiniron_2.png|Ironsight Image:mosinsniper_2.png|Sniper variant Image:mosinsniperiron_2.png|Scope Call of Duty: World at War The Mosin-Nagant is unlocked at level 21. It has a slower rotating bolt mechanism than other bolt actions, but not by much. It is tied with the Arisaka for lowest ROF. The iron sight consists of a ring around a metal pin prick (quite similar to the Kar98k's principle but smaller.) The dynamic for the whole weapon changes when the player unlocks the Sniper Scope attachment; damage is increased and visibility over range is increased, as well as an increased reload time and a separate aiming mechanism, peculiar to sniper rifle class weapons. The Mosin-Nagant is usually found in the earlier Soviet Red Army campaign, but is usually abandoned among players for automatic and semi automatic weapons, though this is entirely dependent upon choice. The Gewehr 43, the SVT-40, the STG-44, the MP40, and the PPSh-41 all outclass the Mosin-Nagant in rate of fire. For the most part, the MP40 and PPSh-41 dominates the majority of the Soviet Red Army campaign as most comabt was close-quarters, and a bolt action is a terrible choice for such combat. Sgt. Reznov was known to use a scoped Mosin-Nagant in hunting General Heinrich Amsel. It is hinted that he was a profound sniper until his hand was damaged (as he guides Pvt. Dimitri as Dimitri snipes.) Reznov stops using the Mosin-Nagant and uses a PPSh-41 onwards; his "class" changes from Sniper to Submachine Gunner due to his finger being damage in combat. Pvt. Chernov and other troops mainly use the Mosin-Nagant, until later missions where the SVT-40 appears though Chernov exclusively uses the Mosin-Nagant. Trivia * Due to the Soviets having a large country, and tens of thousands of soldiers, the Mosin-Nagant presumably is the most manufactured weapon of World War 2, as it is a simple bolt action rifle to produce Image:mosin_5.png|Mosin-Nagant Image:Mosin-Nagant_Sights.PNG|Mosin-Nagant Iron Sights Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call_of_Duty_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_United_Offensive_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_Finest_Hour_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2_Weapons